Found At The Fundraising
by MissFaberrySuarez
Summary: Set before the curse was broken. Henry convinces Regina to invite Emma as her mandatory date to the fundraising. "All for the children. " Rated M in case I continue this, because if I do then, there will be smut.
1. Chapter 1 For the children

**Found At The Fundraising by MissFaberrySuarez**

**Chapter One**

_"For the children"_

* * *

To say that she was nervous was the understatement of the year.

She was quite aware of how ridiculous it was to feel that way but, to be honest, she blamed her son. Yes, after all, it had been _his_ idea to do this stupid thing. Well, not the fundraising thing, that had been agreed on during one of the council meetings, but the 'let's invite Emma Swan to be Regina's date because everyone has to take one and she wants to make Henry happy' thing was _entirely_ his idea.

Damn her for actually listening to people during those dreadful council meetings. As soon as she managed to remember who the hell it was that suggested a fundraising, she was sure to fire them first thing in the morning.

She had exactly two days to fulfil the tasks that she had been assigned with and she had to admit that, between buying alcoholic beverages, print the flyers and having to talk to Miss Swan, she was least looking forward to doing the latter.

She had only agreed to invite her because Henry wanted her there, otherwise, she would've just laughed it off and refused to resign to that pathetic rule.

Now, the Mayor sat in her office anxiously tapping her foot and with her eyes glued to the Sheriff's empty brown leather chair. She had been gone half an hour already and she had only gone to pick up her lunch from Granny's. At least that's what she informed Regina of.

She had asked herself countless times to why she found the idea of having to invite Miss Swan to be so stress inducing but, unfortunately, she was never able to formulate a decent answer. It always went between the lines of 'because she's the woman who stole my child' and 'because she's a common brat and if she says no I'll be utterly humiliated.'

Ugh, damn her stomach for not keeping still, every single time she thought of the words 'Miss Swan' and 'invite' she felt as if she were on a fucking roller coaster. She needed to get a grip. Or a cigarette, either would do, and because she found that getting a grip was a lot more difficult than it seemed, she reached into her bag and pulled out her pack of Marlboro and her lighter. She was determined to bring this pitiful feeling to a halt, even if it meant she had to smoke her lungs away.

Once she was striding out of her office, cigarette hanging from her lips and lighter ready to be fired up, she collided with whoever was rushing in and there was an explosion of Coke mixed with a tuna sandwich squashed between their bodies and mayo flying to god knows where.

"Shit!" She recognized the tone immediately and once she looked up, she saw only golden locks dripping with the dark beverage.

"Miss Swan!" Regina firmly scolded. "I promise you that, if this dress is ruined, you are buying an exact replica, and note that its price is _not_ within your monthly salary range."

"Why are you yelling at me for, you're the one who bumped into me!" The blonde raged and tried to pick up her scattered sandwich, to no use, as it was obviously not fit to be eaten. "You ruined my lunch."

Regina opened her mouth to argue that it had indeed been the Sheriff's fault, but then the reminder of the task she had in hand hit her right in the stomach and her voice failed her. Instead, she picked a piece of lettuce out of the woman's shirt and drew in a sharp breath.

_You can rip hearts out of people's chests but you can't ask Miss Swan to be your date for the fundraising?_

She lightly shook her head. "I-I guess it could have been my fault, Miss Swan. I'm sorry."

Emma lifted her gaze to meet the Mayors and her jaw dropped two feet lower. "Did you just-"

"Apologize? Why, yes, Miss Swan, accept it before I change my mind." She took a step back and folded her arms over her chest. "Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you…"

"Ah crap, it's all over my hair," To her annoyance, the blonde completely ignored the Mayor's first attempt to make the much dreaded request. "Would you mind if I went home to change?"

"That depends, are you going to listen to me or are you going to completely ignore the fact that I was speaking?"

Emma cocked an eyebrow. "Madam Mayor, if I didn't know you I'd say you are hurt."

Regina's nostrils almost flared, she pursed her lips and clenched her fists. "Fine, never mind, then, you may go change, you may also never come back if I care."

As the Mayor walked past her, Emma reached for the woman's arm and softly tugged. "Wait, I'm sorry." Regina turned back to her and chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Never mind, Miss Swan, I've already regretted even bringing it up."

Emma sighed and released the grip on the woman's arm. "Regina, come on."

"First of all, it's Madam Mayor to you, as far as I'm concerned I am nothing but your boss. Second of all, I was just wondering if-" She cleared her throat and let her eyes wander through anything other than Emma's. "I mean, you remember the meeting about the fundraising."

"Yes, vividly, I wasn't half asleep or anything like that."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Do you remember about everyone having to take a date?"

"Yes."

Regina fiddled with her pinkies and was quite too aware that she was breathing. "Well, Henry's quite looking forward to it and he, huh, he suggested that I- that maybe I ought to… invite… _you_."

To Regina's surprise the blonde did not burst into a fit of laughter, neither did she slap her across the face, on the other hand, she seemed awfully… pleased.

"As your date?" She simply question and Regina's knees almost crumbled.

"Not my date _date_. Just… my date. For the evening. Because of the fundraising. I'm merely thinking of the children."

Emma chuckled at the Mayor's unusual awkwardness and nodded, contently. "Yes, I guess I'll accept your invitation, then. For the children."

"For the children." Regina repeated, swallowed a smile and put on her best ice cold mask. "Alright then, you should be pleased to know that there _will_ be plenty of alcoholic beverages, should I get too fed up with you."

"At what time should I pick you up?"

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "Pick me up?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, it's a date. One of us should do the picking up thing."

"Miss Swan, I hope that you are not under the impression that I have _any_ intentions of being your actual date." Regina firmly said. "This is merely a favor to Henry."

Emma chuckled and locked her gaze with the Mayor's. "And to the children."

"Yes, and to the children." Regina stated. "Be there at eight sharp. Do _not_ be late, Miss Swan."

"Eight sharp, got it."

Regina forced a smile and finally walked past the blonde, gently brushing their shoulders unintentionally as she picked another cigarette and placed it between her lips.

_For Henry. And the children._


	2. Chapter 2 Common courtesy

**Author's Note: **First of all I just want to thank everyone who not only read my story but also reviewed! Yay for you guys, you actually made me want to continue this and so I shall! For the children of course.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_"Common Courtesy"_

* * *

The day of the fundraising arrived and she spent most of it fussing over which dress to wear, or even if she should wear a dress at all. Would it be too formal? Maybe jeans and a tank top would do the job. On the other hand, what if the fundraising _was_ a formal event? She figured it would be best to wear a dress indeed, a classy, not-too-flashy-yet-not-too-conservative one. Just enough to show some skin. She opted for fitted grey and black peep toe shoes.

Emma would be lying if she denied that she had been taken aback by the Mayors invitation.

Sure, she remembered hearing something about a fundraising during one of those council meetings but, as always, she found herself drifting away and didn't give two thoughts about the subject.

Not until Regina asked her to be her date, of course.

Well, she was obviously aware that it wasn't an _actual_ date, but still, she felt somehow touched that Mayor Mills had resigned to endure her company in order to please their son. _Her_ son. Whatever.

Was she anxious? Well, not exactly, but she was quite nervous, to be honest. Alright, maybe a little anxious. After all, she was accompanying _The Mayor_, the most dreaded woman in whole Storybrooke who just happened to be her child's adoptive mother and also her boss.

"My, my, Emma, do I spot a dress on you?!" The blonde's head snapped from the mirror back to find Mary Margaret standing behind her, adorning a grin.

"Shut up, I had to wear _something_."

"Looks like someone's trying to impress their date."

"Ha-ha, funny you." Emma snorted and took another glance at herself through the mirror.

"Well, I'll be there for you, if she tries to bite your head off I'll be sure to rescue you from her claws." They chuckled. "I know that Henry's already there, he spent the whole afternoon helping Mother Superior with the decoration. At what time are you going?"

Emma glanced at the clock on the wall facing her. Seven thirty pm. "Just now."

Mary Margaret furrowed her eyebrows. "Already?"

"Yeah," Emma slid her bag onto her shoulder, grabbed her car keys and headed for the door. "I'm picking her up."

The brunette snickered. "And you're _sure_ that it's not a date?"

Emma shot her a stern glance before walking out. "Positive."

* * *

She was quick to drive to the Mills residence, arriving merely six minutes later, she pulled over, adjusted her locks on the rearview mirror and headed out towards the entrance, knocking twice. She waited and found that a strange feeling was churning at the pit of her stomach, probably just nervousness of being scolded because they hadn't exactly agreed that she would be picking the Mayor up. She just figured it was common courtesy, Regina had invited her so it was the least she could do.

"In a second!" She heard a muffled voice from the other side and immediately straightened her back, took a deep breath and waited.

Five seconds later, footsteps approached the door and it yanked open, revealing an almost half naked Regina Mills who was covered only by a _very_ short bath rope, sporting incredibly perfect dry hair, beautiful smokey eyes and crimson lipstick.

Her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. "Miss Swan?"

Emma's words caught up in her throat as she took in the view in front of her. She was definitely not expecting to see the Mayor in such little clothing and her lungs tightened. "I-"

"What are you doing here, Sheriff?" Despite having her eyes wandering through the blonde's body, Regina's toned dropped and octave and turned firm.

"I'm picking you up." Emma managed to gather whatever was left of her thoughts and made an inhumane effort to keep her eyes above Regina's neck. She just wasn't expecting it, that's all. She was surprised, taken aback, had been caught completely off guard, it was completely normal for her chest to be moving so quickly.

"That _wasn't_ in our agreement." Regina folded her arms over her chest.

"I thought it was just, you know, common courtesy."

"You thought wrong, Miss Swan." If it weren't for the Mayor's impeccable make-up, Emma could've sworn she'd seen her cheeks turn a brighter shade of red. "Well, no use standing by my doorstep." She pulled the door and granted access into the mansion.

"I haven't heard a thank you yet." The blonde snickered and faced Regina as she shut the door.

"That's because I haven't thanked you, Sheriff." She strode past Emma and stopped once she reached the stairs. "And if you're waiting for me to do so then you might as well sit tight and grab a book, if you will. I'll be upstairs getting ready." With that, she gracefully climbed the stairs, the shortness of the robe exposing only the slightest bit of black lace.

Emma stood speechless. She felt both fiery hatred and… something else she couldn't quite pinpoint. Her thoughts raced from 'She invited _me_ and this is my reward for saying yes?" to 'Could her robe _be_ any shorter?'

She did as instructed and sat on the bottom end of the sleek, curled staircase, almost regretting the decision of accepting the invitation.

Well, she thought, at least it was an opportunity to further annoy the Mayor.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Emma heard high heels clacking through the corridors and stood up, adjusting the hem of her dress.

"Miss Swan?" She heard the woman's voice close to the upper end of the stairs and her insides tightened. What the hell was going on with her? Nervousness was not a usual feeling for Emma.

"Right here."

Regina slowly showed at the top and seemed as if she were floating. Emma's eyes traced the way the woman's black dress clung to her every curve to then drop to her seemingly endless legs. _Damn_.

She couldn't deny that the Mayor was indeed a _very_ attractive woman, though she would never actually voice that thought. There was no need to it, after all, Regina would simply mistake the compliment for ass kissing.

"Close your mouth, Miss Swan, you'll catch flies."

Emma failed to react. "You look-" She tried and the Mayor's gaze practically pierced her very soul. "I mean, you just look-"

"You clean up fairly well too, Sheriff."

Regina noted the sudden blood rush that lodged in Emma's cheeks. "Thank you." The blonde murmured through a grin. "We should probably go."

"Definitely." The brunette's voice escaped hoarse and Emma had to contain herself in order to reject whatever feeling was creeping into her stomach. Regina reached for her car keys and headed towards the door.

Emma instinctively wrapped her fingers around the brunette's wrist. "No, no, I'm driving you."

Regina's eyes fell to the hand grasped tightly around her arm before widening her eyes in horror. "In _that_ yellow thing?"

Emma pursed her lips. "Yes, in my _car_. I said I was picking you up."

"How many times do I have to say this, Miss Swan?" Regina stepped closer to the blonde, so much that their knees were practically touching and she could feel the woman's warm breath tickling her cheeks. "_This_… is not a date."

Emma's breathing ragged, feeling the Mayor's closeness getting underneath her skin.

She was in for a _very_ long night.


	3. Chapter 3 Drunken Rambling

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the lovely reviews, guys! I'm very pleased to see you're enjoying my story, therefore, I shall continue! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_"Drunken Ramblings"_

* * *

"You can wipe that smug look off your face, Sheriff." Regina coldly berated and sunk deeper into the dingy car seat.

The Mayor's tone only widened Emma's grin. "I said I would get you into my car."

The other woman groaned. "Consider this my way of thanking you for accepting the invitation."

A faint smile tugged at Emma's lips. "I'd still like to hear an actual thank you."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Miss Swan."

Silence fell over the last minutes of the ride and, soon enough, Emma was parking her yellow bug next to Mary Margaret's car. Both women stepped out and into the cozy nights, feeling its warmth wrap at their bodies and immediately noticed that the whole street had been cheerfully decorated. White Christmas like lights hang from the trees, illuminating the path that led to the still empty stage. The whole town seemed to have gathered around the beverages table and Emma was quite eager to join them; if she had to endure the Mayor's annoyance throughout the whole night, then a bit of alcohol would certainly add a few ounces to her patience.

"I'm going to get a drink, what do you want?" Emma questioned, turning to the older woman.

Regina's eyes bulged, not expecting the blonde's offer. "Whatever's strongest."

Emma nodded, spun on her heels and strode towards the table. Regina's eyes followed the blonde as she walked. She noted how her lose hair swayed along with her hips, how her legs seemed to stretch into infinity, how her fingers softly curled as her arms swung back and forth. She actually admired her, at least to an extent. Emma seemed carefree, loose, as if nothing ever made her tumble, as if she owned the ground she stepped on… Regina admired her indeed, or at least admired the woman's ability _not_ to care, when she found that she cared and wanted everything _too much_.

She felt a haste of warmth creep up to her cheeks. What was she doing? Admiring the woman she _hated_? Commonly checking her out as she walked? She wondered what ever possessed her to even spend that much time with her gaze stitched to the Sheriff, and found that something beyond her kept her from looking away.

There was no doubt that the woman was beautiful, but that thought had no place in Regina's head and she gulped it down along with her tightening lungs.

Not long after, Emma reappeared from within the crowd, this time holding two cups filled with a transparent liquid.

"Here." She contently beamed, handing the Mayor one of the cups.

Regina rushed to snatch it from the Sheriff and, without second thought, brought it to her lips and chugged at least a third of the liquid. Emma watched the Mayor's face scrunch and twist, her brows furrowing and tongue hanging from her lips.

"Miss Swan, this is _abhorrent_!" She spat and tried to cough away the taste burning at her mouth and throat.

"You wanted the strongest drink," She started with a smirk. "This is it."

Regina groaned and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "What the hell is this?"

"Leroy said it was a very popular drink in Russia. I couldn't make out a word from the label but it'll get you drunk really fast."

Regina stared wide eyed. "If you wish to kill me, Miss Swan, I'm sure that there are more pleasant ways to do so."

Emma sipped from her cup, ran her gaze through the Mayor's body and slowly gulped the fiery liquid, watching as Regina's eyes followed her every move. "Why would I want to kill you? This is way more fun."

"You call this fundraising thing fun?" Regina scoffed. "I call this a wasted night."

Emma couldn't help but flinch slightly at the Mayor's words. Sure, the fundraising wasn't _exactly_ her cup of tea, but, as unpleasant as she could be, Regina was actually spicing up her otherwise boring routine.

The brunette picked up on the sudden silence that fell over them but remained quiet. She repeated the words in her head two, three, and then four times. Maybe she had been a little harsh, after all, Miss Swan had accepted her invitation, even without a promise of any sorts of reward. She opened her mouth to speak but the blonde beat her to it.

"At least Henry will be happy to see us." She sipped her drink and green eyes fell to the ground.

Regina stepped closer, stretched a hand as if to stroke the air and apologetically raised her eyebrows. "Miss Swan, I didn't mean to-"

"Speaking of which, where's the kid? I haven't seen him yet." The blonde interrupted, ripped her eyes from the Mayor and scanned their surroundings, taking a step back from Regina's intrusion of her personal space.

The older woman retreated, clasped her hands in front of her body and raised her chin slightly. "I'm sure he's with Mary Margaret." Awkwardness hang between them.

"Maybe I should check on him."

Regina nodded. "Yes, you should."

"I'll be back." Emma turned on her heels and as she was striding away from the Mayor, she felt a hand grasp her wrist, tug on it and heard that deep, hoarse voice slipping into her hears.

"Miss Swan," She turned back and watched Regina's face soften into an expression that she had never seen before on that woman. "May I go with you?"

A smile painted her lips. "I thought you said this night was a waste. I figured you'd leave the first chance you got and, well, I'm giving you it."

Regina pursed her lips and looked down at her hand that was still gripping the blonde's wrist. "I don't want to disappoint my son, besides, I did put a bit of thought into this outfit and make-up and-"

Emma chuckled and started pulling the Mayor towards the crowd. "Come on, let's see the kid."

They found him shortly after besides Mary Margaret eating a pink cupcake and mooning over all the sweets that her mother never let him eat. She let it slide only this time. Once he saw his mothers, he excitedly ran towards them with his arms wide open, hugging both of their waists. They had a short talk, Regina mostly with Henry and Emma with her roommate, and the boy was quick to pull Mary Margaret towards the small book sale that was organized in favor of the fundraising.

Only thirty minutes after, the town's Mayor and Sheriff were sitting at a table in a far off corner filling their empty cups with the last remains of Leroy's Russian drink.

"Y'know what?" Regina slurred before sipping the liquid. "This alcohol isn't all bad, after the tenth cup, your throat tends to adjust to the burning feeling."

Emma chortled and was now one hundred percent sure that the Mayor was beyond wasted. She had drunken the same amount but found that she was considerably better at holding her liquor. "I can barely feel my tongue." The blonde stuck it out and scrunched her face, an action that got a chuckle out of Regina.

"If it pus your mind at ease, I can _see_ your tongue." As Emma leaned in the Mayor's eyes fell to her naked chest. Hell that was a very exposing cleavage. She wondered if the blonde was aware of how tight the fabric was around her breasts.

"Madam Mayor, let me tell you, I've never thought I'd live to see this day." Emma blubbered, letting her back hit the chair.

"And what day is this, Sheriff?" The brunette started, running her fingers through her silky black hair. "The day where you're my _date_."

Emma chuckled and narrowed her eyes. "I was going to say the day where you get absolutely wasted, but yours is much better." She met Regina's gaze and a sudden haste of energy hit her stomach. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it were the brown orbits that were piercing her very soul. Or maybe both. "I thought you said this wasn't a date."

Regina pressed her palm against the table, a serious expression painted across her face. "And it isn't, Miss Swan, don't you dare think you can take advantage of me simply because I am drunk." She pointed her index finger towards the blonde, nearly touching her nose.

Emma grasped the finger and lowered it. "And why would I do that?" If Regina didn't know better, she'd say she felt innuendo pouring from the blonde's voice.

"I don't know, Sheriff, you tell me." She smirked, sipped her drink and ran her middle finger through her bottom lip. "I'm a powerful woman, I'm in charge of a whole town, I'm extremely wealthy and I'm your boss… Maybe you're one of those people who are attracted to what they _can't get_."

Emma let out a full on laugh. "Well, you're right about one thing," Her golden locks brushed against her bare neck. "You're a _woman_."

Regina snorted and raised her hands before dropping them on her lap. "Indeed I am."

"Therefore I _cannot_ be attracted to you."

"Cannot or will not?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and pressed her lips together to fight a smile. "Both."

"Not to worry, Miss Swan, I have no intentions of ever being attracted to you, either." Regina swirled the liquid in her cup. "Being attracted to you sits in the realm of impossibility."

"Ouch, way to make your date feel special." The blonde leaned on her elbows.

"I'm not saying that you're not attractive," The Mayor's voice dropped an octave. "But you're a woman."

"I understand." Emma devilishly smirked and side eyed Regina.

"Note that I'm not saying you're attractive either."

"Mhm."

The brunette rested her forehead on her palm. "Let's just drop this, shall we?"

"Whatever you say." Emma mumbled through a grin.

"Alright, there's the smug look again, you're annoying me, stop." She uncomfortably crossed her legs, exposing the side bit of her bare thigh.

The blonde's glare registered the movement. "Aren't I always?"

"Yes, so just stop." Regina's tone harshened. "I'm drunk and you're my date and I don't particularly enjoy having my defenses weakened."

"If you're worried about the taking advantage thing, I've told you already, you're a w-"

"A woman, yes, I'm quite aware of that fact Sheriff." Regina fumbled to move her chair, pressed her palms against the table and pushed herself up, tripping over her feet as she tried to walk. "You don't have to remind me of how unappealing I am to you."

Emma stood up as well, a lot more gracefully than the Mayor, actually, and immediately circled the table to reach the woman. "Regina-"

"Madam Mayor!"

She sighed. "Madam Mayor, you're way too drunk to go wherever it is you want to go."

Regina tripped again and would've fallen flat on her face if a pair of pale hands were there to catch her waist and steady her in place. "Excuse me, can't the Mayor do whatever she pleases?" Her eyes fell to the hands gripping her. "And I thought you said no taking advantage."

Emma felt her stomach tighten and a sudden sensation rushed to her lungs. "I just saved you from falling on your face."

"Ah, yes, the Savior." She murmured, turning to face the blonde who still kept the hold on Regina's waist. "That's what Henry calls you, right?"

Emma could feel the Mayor's warm breathing tickling her skin and she noticed that it was the first time she'd seen the woman so up close. "Right." She could barely make out a word.

The Sheriff's reaction to their closeness only enticed Regina's senses, causing her to step even closer to the woman. Damn they were close, and something pulled at her body to lessen that space that hang between them as a heavy sheet. Her eyes scanned Emma's features, remarking how the woman had suddenly fell quiet, as had the air around them, it seemed.

"Miss Swan," She whispered and felt the words bounce from the blonde's lips. "I'm not falling anymore."

Emma's gaze shifted between each of Regina's eyes. "I know."

"Then, why are you still holding me?"

The questioned hovered for a moment, but then Emma released her grip, took in a sharp breath and stepped back, exiting the Mayor's personal space. _Finally_, she could breathe.

That woman was intoxicating.

"I'm sorry."

Regina parted her lips to speak, but no words escaped. Instead, she strode towards the blonde, eyes never leaving Emma's, and only stopped once their faces were merely three inches away.

There was that _feeling_ again. That feeling that made Emma's lungs tighten and expel every breath, that feeling that wrenched her stomach and weakened her knees.

The Mayor stayed put, didn't flinch, didn't move forward and most definitely didn't move back. Emma could do nothing but inhale the sweet scent of apples that emanated from that dark hair and feel it penetrating her skin, digging deep into her ribcage.

"Miss Swan."

"Yes?"

"Take me home."

Emma's eyes broadened. "Now?"

"Yes." Regina brought a finger up to press it against her own lips as she muttered. "I have to pee."


	4. Chapter 4 Break the streak

**Author's Note: **Again, thank you so much for the support :) and LOCISVU, I made the drink up, but I'm fairly certain that there's some really strong Russian drink out there, several even. Enjoy this chapter and leave me your thoughts!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_"Break The Streak"_

* * *

"Why couldn't you just pee there?" Emma struggled to keep the woman up on her feet and walking. She had an arm draped around Regina's waist and a hand clasped with hers.

"If you're suggesting I pee in a public restroom, Miss Swan, I believe you should reevaluate your impression of me." Regina was mostly fessing over her heels, otherwise, she would've been able to walk at least a tad more gracefully instead of constantly tripping over her own feet. "I blame that Russian drink of yours, my bladder is usually quite obedient."

Emma finally spotted the Mayor's house only about 50 feet away and sighed in relief. "Come on, we're almost home."

"Excuse me, _I'm_ almost home." Regina sneered, straightened her body and her expression turned stern. "As far as I know, you don't inhabit my premises."

Emma simply rolled her eyes and tightened the grip around the woman's waist. "Whatever, lady, I'm just trying to get you there in one piece."

Regina scoffed. "Pfft, _lady_."

"_Madam Mayor_." Emma corrected and urged Regina to climb the small steps that led to her porch.

"Yes, dear?" The brunette mumbled as she escaped the blonde's hold and leant her back against the door.

"You're home."

"I'm aware, Sheriff." She let her head fall against the wood but didn't rip her eyes from Emma's, showing a small grin.

"I'm going to leave now, alright?" The blonde noted slowly as if trying to get the Mayor to register every word. "Will you be okay alone?"

Regina narrowed her gaze. "Of course, Miss Swan, I'm not some infant you're entitled to take care of." Her head slacked to the side.

"But you're wasted, I don't want you to fall down the stairs and slam your head."

"Why not?" Regina breathed, leaving her crimson lips slightly parted. "You'd have Henry all to yourself, you'd take over my job, and you'd rule this town and everyone in it."

"I don't want any of that." Emma assured, crossing her arms over her chest. "I want you safe, alright? I don't want to have to tell Henry you got hurt because I left you alone."

"I've been alone for all my life, Miss Swan, I'll be just fine."

Emma stood in silence, taking in the bitter taste that Regina's words had left in her mouth while the Mayor snatched her keys from her purse and turned her back to the blonde to open the door.

"Call me if you need anything." Emma insisted, stepping back.

Regina glanced back with a smirk. "Goodbye, Miss Swan."

She slammed the door and Emma pierced it for a few more seconds, still seeing the image of the woman leaning against the wood with her lips parted, unruly hair and hips swaying slightly.

That Russian drink was definitely having a weird effect on her thoughts. She spun on her heels and headed home.

She arrived not long after as it was fairly close to the Mayor's mansion, she knew she'd be alone because the fundraising still continued and figured she'd maybe take a shower, slip into some comfortable clothes and eat ice cream in front of the TV before going to bed.

Already in her pajamas, which consisted in a white tank top and black fitted shorts, she snatched cookie dough flavored ice cream from the freezer and slumped onto the sofa.

Her eyes stared at the TV but saw nothing but images of her night. Arriving at Regina's place earlier, seeing her wrapped in a robe, getting her drunk and then practically dragging her to the mansion. The image that persisted the most was definitely Regina Mills leaning against the door. She found her so vulnerable, so defenseless, so _not_ the Mayor she always was. She saw a drunken _woman_'s eyes begging for company, yet, persisting on loneliness.

Emma shook her head to shoo the thoughts away and insisted on her eyes to focus on the bright TV.

She would never drink that thing again.

Just as she managed to find interest on the program, her phone buzzed from the coffee table, awakening from her trance. She reached for it and answered immediately.

"Hello?"

Only silence came from the other end until, finally, a hoarse voice filled the void.

"_Miss Swan?"_

Emma sneered and rubbed her left temple. "Yes, Madam Mayor."

"_I may require your assistance."_ Regina's voice lacked control, breaking at the highest tones.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "What happened?"

There was a pause and then an even lower tone. _"I may have fallen on the stairs."_

Emma shot up from the couch, striding towards her shoes near the door. "See, I told you, I shouldn't have left you alone, what did you break?"

"_Nothing, I think, but I may have hit my knee with a painful force and I may or may not still be sitting on the stairs because I may not be able to walk very well."_

"I'm going." Emma was about to hung up when the Mayor stopped her.

"_Miss Swan!"_

"Yeah?"

"_There's a spare key under the welcome mat."_

"Got it."

The blonde rushed to leave the apartment wearing nothing but her pajamas and her red leather jacket that she slipped in before exiting. She ran towards Regina's house and found the key under the mat once she arrived, slipping it into the lock and opening the door to reveal the Mayor, still in her dress, sitting in the middle of her staircase with a leg stretched revealing a very swollen knee.

"Do I need to say 'I told you so'?" Emma smirked, shut the door behind her and paced towards the Mayor, noticing how the woman's black hair was even messier than before.

Regina's eyes fell to her bare legs and her jaw slackened. Why on earth was Emma Swan wearing _that_? She gathered her thoughts. "I'm sure you can hold it in, Sheriff, don't you think this is punishment enough?"

Emma lowered herself to examine the bump. "You need some ice." She lightly touched her knee and Regina flinched. "Sorry, I'll help you up."

The blonde stretched her arms, slid her right one under Regina's legs and the left one under her back. "Miss Swan, what are yo-"

With a strong pull, she lifted the Mayor who immediately wrapped an arm around Emma's neck and the other around her chest.

"Miss Swan!" She shrieked, a highly unusual sound coming from the brunette, but she felt her heart leap into her throat. She couldn't remember the last time she had been picked up in that way and, as much as she would _never_ admit it, it was actually… pleasant.

She eyed Emma through golden locks, catching a glimpse of her glimmering green eyes.

She looked beautiful.

Wait, no, _not_ beautiful! Alright, that was a clear sign that she was still drunk. Inappropriate thoughts, such as those, had no place in her brain and _damn_ that drink for bringing them up.

"Where to?" Emma questioned through a grin, locking eyes with Regina.

"Wherever's closest," She adverted Emma's gaze, scanning the lobby. "The study."

The Sheriff did as instructed and gently laid Regina across the brown leather bench while carefully sliding her hands from beneath her.

She could've sworn she heard a soft moan escaping the Mayor's lips as her fingertips dragged across her bare skin.

And she heard right. Regina felt a flush of redness travel up to her cheeks after realizing the sound she made and immediately coughed afterwards.

"You want to tell me how you fell?" Emma sat at the end of the couch and leaned closer to the Mayor's knee, so close she could almost feel the heat emanating from Regina's skin.

"Well, after you dropped me home I came into the study to pour myself a most deserved cup of apple cider, just to get rid of the ghastly taste of that drink." Regina watched as the Sheriff gently traced a finger around the swollen bit and, as if it carried electricity, the touch sent a shiver up her spin and every hair in the back of her neck rose.

"More alcohol? A whole bottle wasn't enough?" Emma softly spoke continuing the trace the bump.

Regina rolled her eyes. "May I ask why you're wearing _that_?"

Emma confusedly narrowed her eyes for a brief second before looking down at Regina's legs and then back up at the leering Mayor. "I was in my pajamas when you called."

"So, you literally just dropped everything because I needed you?"

Silence quickly fell over them and Emma simply lifted her head to glance at the Mayor who stared back through her thick lashes with her lips parted, eyes lazily half open and hands resting on her abdomen.

"If you want to put it that way." She mumbled.

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "My, my, Sheriff, I'm happy to know I have that kind of hold on you."

"It's just what decent human beings do, help each other. Besides, I'm the Sheriff, it's kind of my job." Emma returned to examining the leg before standing up. "I'll get some ice."

Regina was left with the blonde's words hanging from her ears. In a way, she'd felt somewhat special thinking that Miss Swan had left the comfort of her home to come to her rescue. But she was right, it was her job. Nothing special about that.

"Here." She didn't even notice the blonde striding back into the study, this time holding a small towel and a transparent bag with three ice cubes inside. She sat back down, placed the fabric over the bump and gently laid the bag atop. "Does it help?"

"I guess." Regina murmured, sitting straighter by leaning on her elbows.

"Here's the thing," Emma announced, clasping her hands. "I can't leave you alone tonight."

The Mayor narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "Sheriff, like I've said before, I'm not an inf-"

"It's not up for discussion." The blonde interposed and locked her stern gaze with Regina's. "I left you alone before and look at what happened."

Regina's tongue peaked through her lips, running across them as she took in a deep breath. "Why are you doing this, Miss Swan?" She softly purred, a tingle of suggestiveness painting her voice. "I may still be drunk, but I know for a fact that you and I aren't exactly what I would call friends, and I also know that you hate me with a fiery passion and crave for opportunities to see me crawl, so, I must know what's _urging_ you to actually want to take care of me."

Emma's face immediately fell, her jaw slackened, her eyes broadened and she pulled back slightly, as if the words stung her every inch of skin. "Maybe I don't want Henry to get home and find his mother's dead body sprawled across the fucking floor."

Regina cringed at the thought and found it impossible to tear her stare away from Emma's. Of course, when would something _not_ be about Henry? Why would it ever be about _her_, why would she ever be worthy of genuine concern, why would anyone _actually_ care about her?

"Henry." She simply muttered, giving into the crippling feeling of, well… loneliness.

"Yeah."

Her eyes dropped to her lap. "Of course."

"You only invited me because of him, anyway." Emma spat, shooting up from the couch and shoving her hands inside of her jacket's pockets. "He asked you to, it's not like you _wanted_ me there, you can't put this on me."

Regina lifted her chin and glared at the blonde. "Put _what_ on you, Miss Swan?"

Emma huffed, turned her back to the Mayor and breathed in once, twice, three times before spinning to face her again. "You know what, I don't care if you think I hate you, it's settled, I'm spending the night here."

Regina's nostrils flared, she clenched her teeth and crossed her arms over her stomach. "Whatever suits your comfort." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You stubborn woman." The blonde walked to the couch, leaned down and picked Regina up the same way as before.

Without further protest, she managed to carry the Mayor up to her bedroom and gently placed her on the giant bed, letting her do the rest of the job as Emma awkwardly stood and turned her back to the Mayor so that she could undress.

That really was a huge bed. And very fancy too, much like its owner.

"Are you just going to stand there, Miss Swan?" Regina bellowed as she struggled to unzip her dress. Emma didn't turn, but fumbled for a second. "I-I can't unzip this goddamn thing. It's stuck."

The Sheriff rolled her eyes. "What, now it's my fault too?"

"Your lack of touch still manages to impress me, Miss Swan, I was _trying_ to ask you for help."

Emma was dumbstruck and hesitated for a second. She could turn around, Regina was still fully clothed… right? She wouldn't take it in some twisted way and make it seem like she was taking advantage, right? Ah, fuck it. She turned back, cursed herself and was quick to get near Regina. She got _damn_ near her, she could smell the sweet apple scent that emanated from her messy hair and impossibly smooth skin.

"Alright." She whispered and slowly let her fingers reach the stubborn zipper. She wriggled with the thing for a few seconds until it finally loosened and she managed to slowly drag it down, unintentionally grazing the Mayor's skin all the way down to her lower back, where the zip ended. That's when she noticed. Tiny bumps rose from where her finger had touched, bumps that meant that she had sent an earthshattering shiver running from Regina's back up to her nape. She had no time to enjoy the effect she had on the woman as she had snatched her body away from her hands and was waiting for Emma to turn back around.

Which she did and stood hearing all of the sounds of a woman undressing. She glanced down at her fingers, the fingers that had cause that ice queen to shiver under her touch. She found it weirdly exhilarating and couldn't help but smirk under her ragged breath.

Regina cleared her throat and Emma took it as a sign that she could turn around and when she did her eyes met the sight of the Mayor's bare arms clenching to the fluffy bed cover.

She struggled to find words, any words. "Should I go downstairs, or…?"

"The guest bed isn't arranged and I wouldn't wish the couch on anyone's back."

Emma smirked. "Well, you have an extremely oversized bed. Just saying."

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "No."

"I'm spending the night to look after you and you won't offer a tiny corner of your giant bed?"

"Miss Swan, no is no." She berated. "I haven't slept with anyone in- well I don't know in how long and I'm not looking to break the streak tonight."

Emma nodded and headed for the door. "I'll be on the couch if you need me."

Just as the blonde walked through the threshold, the Mayor spoke. "Miss Swan?" Her voice sounded hoarse and uncomfortably broke.

The Sheriff turned. "Yeah?"

Regina said nothing, but gently pulled back the covers beside her, scooting to the opposite side before sliding down into the sheets and softly whispering something that sounded impossibly close to '_stay'._


	5. Chapter 5 Emerald meets brown

**Chapter Five**

_Emerald meets brown_

* * *

_Regina said nothing, but gently pulled back the covers beside her, scooting to the opposite side before sliding down into the sheets and softly whispering something that sounded impossibly close to '__stay'._

_Emma quietly walked towards the bed, a grin pulling softly at her lips. She hesitated. The Mayor had turned towards the opposite side and made no sound, Emma could only see her back expanding as she delicately breathed and she wondered if the woman was really that quick to fall into a slumber._

_She sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping as she did and she leaned to take a rapid glance at Regina, who kept her eyes shut, lips sealed and limbs relaxed._

_Maybe she had fallen asleep._

She had a bare arm draped over the covers and her hand rested over her leg. Emma stared at it, examining each inch of the Mayor's soft skin and followed it up to her nape covered by dark hair. She felt temped to run her fingers through it, to nuzzle her nose there and inhale that sweet, velvety scent of red apples that she had only vaguely had the chance to experience.

When she got a hold of herself she had already stretched her hand and was hovering above Regina's upper arm.

What was she even doing?! She wasn't just about to get into bed with the town's mayor, she couldn't, it didn't fit. Though, she was quite aware of the haunting fact that they weren't only the Mayor and the Sheriff. They had Henry in common, and that was probably worth a lot more than just professional titles.

She shook her head, forced her eyes to flee Regina's figure and shot up from the bed. She could simply go downstairs and sleep on the couch, or she could even not sleep at all, grab a chair and sit by the Mayor.

Alright, that was the highest level of creepiness she'd never thought she'd reach.

She wasn't the woman's guardian angel, like she said herself, she _had_ been alone for many years. She was used to it.

But still, something panged at her chest when she thought of leaving Regina lying there alone, disoriented and completely drunk off her ass. Emma eyed her again, noticing her expression softening by the second and her lips slightly parting.

Her chest demanded a gulp of air and she had to shut her eyes to ease the throbbing acute sensation burning at the pit of her stomach.

She sat back down beside Regina. The woman lying there had barely any resemblance to the one she was used to dealing with every single day of her life. The stubborn, hard-ass, bitchy town Mayor that never let a day go by without finding at least one aspect in Emma's outfits to insult laid there now completely defenseless. She could crush her in a second. Instead, every single impulse in her told her to lie down next to Regina, take her into her arms and hold on for dear life.

_Shit_.

Alright, enough. She stood up, rubbed her eyes and decidedly strode towards the bedroom door, pushing it open. Regina would be fine, she would go downstairs and sleep on the couch, Henry would be home soon, anyway, so she'd get the chance to tuck him into bed and give him a good night kiss.

Still, she stole a quick glance back at the Mayor and focused on the slow movements of her chest. Just to make sure she was breathing properly.

With a repressed grunt, she exited the bedroom and headed downstairs. She was somewhat angry and the worst part was that she wasn't sure _why_.

Her mind buzzed with non-stop, tantalizing thoughts that seeped deeply into her nerves until finally, half an hour later, she managed to shut her eyes and sleep.

* * *

She wasn't sure if what had woken her had been the impossibly gleaming light that penetrated through her eye lids, the sharp pain on the side of her neck, or the familiar sound of silverware clinking against ceramic.

_Fuck_, she could feel her brain pounding against her skull. Where the hell was she anyway? And why had she slept on what it felt like sharp rocks?

She took a quick scan of her surrounding and flashes of the night before swiftly dashed through her mind.

_Oh_.

Emma painfully rose from the couch, keeping her eyes half closed to handle the light, and dragged herself towards the source of the sounds. She had forgotten that she had drank the equivalent of her weight in alcohol and had most certainly forgotten where she was supposed to have slept.

That thought shot through her empty stomach, which growled in response. Maybe some eggs would settle it.

She shook her head and pushed the images away; the images that had haunted her through the night, the image of the Mayor snugged midst silk sheets, the image of her bare arm and smooth skin, the way she slowly inhaled and filled her chest, the way her eyelids rested over such inviting brown…

Emma forced her body to move faster until she reached the kitchen and couldn't help but smirk at the image she met.

Regina was still wearing the same as last night, sitting across her son with a mug half full of dark, wonderfully smelling coffee in front of her and had the town's newspaper grasped in her delicate hands.

"Morning." Emma muttered through a grin and approached the table.

"Hey, Emma." Henry beamed a smile painted by milk from his cereals.

The Mayor sneaked a condescending glance at the blonde but was quick to return to the paper, not saying a word.

"Good morning, Madam Mayor." She repeated, lifting a brow. Still, no response.

_Well, alright then_.

Emma shrugged and turned to Henry. "Didn't hear you come in last night, kid, at what time did Mary Margaret bring you home?"

"Around eleven." He contently swallowed the last of his cereals and got up, throwing his backpack around his shoulder.

Regina lifted her eyes from the paper and frowned, eyeing him. "I specifically instructed Miss Blanchard to bring you at ten, Henry."

Emma chuckled and ruffled her son's hair. "Let the kid have his fun, I'm sure Mary Margaret took good care of him."

Regina scoffed, rolled her eyes and returned to her paper, never touching Emma's gaze.

_Who peed in_ your_ coffee?_

"Gotta go, Moms!" Henry kissed both women's cheeks and hurried out of the mansion, leaving them alone midst a heavy, uncomfortable silence that rapidly set in.

_Moms_. Emma grinned at the expression but quickly snapped herself into reality and took a step closer to the Mayor.

"How's your knee?" She gently questioned, pressing a palm on the chilly marble table.

"Fine." Regina coldly responded. Jesus, she was in such a mood, Emma noted and tried her best not to turn around and leave right in that instance.

"Come on, you could barely walk last night, how did you even get down the stairs?"

"Certainly not thanks to you." She berated and the blonde noticed the edges of the paper tightly scrunched in her hands. _So, that's what the whole bitchy mood is about?_

Was it really because she hadn't been there to help her? Did it even make any sense?

"I figured you'd-"

"You figured wrong, Miss Swan, I spent roughly _ten minutes_ trying to get down the stairs without slipping and shattering myself into pieces." Her voice sounded hoarse, tired, hurt even, if Emma allowed herself to think so.

"Let me see it." Emma swallowed the feeling of the Mayor's harshness and replaced it with worry, stretching a palm near Regina's leg.

The brunette side eyed the hand and pursed her lips. "Am I supposed to laugh?"

"I want to see it, it could be broken, if it hurts that much." Emma insisted.

"No."

"Regina-"

The Mayor shot her a stern look dropped the paper. "Address me by my title, _Sheriff._"

Emma sighed. "Mayor Mills, may I _please_ take a look at your damn knee?"

"No dear, you may not." She lifted the newspaper again.

Emma considered ripping the fucking paper from her hands and shred it to pieces, instead, she clenched her fists and took three deep breaths. "Don't make me force you to show me your knee."

Regina released laugh before cocking her head and locking her gaze with Emma's. "Is that a threat, dear? Because we both know I'm _far_ more powerful than you, in every front."

Emma's nostrils flared. _Damn it, she's stubborn._

"Just show me."

Regina opened her mouth, waited a second, lifted her eyebrows and scorned. "No."

Emma lost it. "Christ, what happened to you?! How are you not the same woman that offered me her _bed_ last night, how can someone shift personalities in a blink of an eye?!" And immediately regretted her words the moment they flew from her mouth. Regina's expression tightened, her chin lifted and her eyes pierced her very soul. If looks could kill Emma would be ashes.

"Rest assure I will _never_ offer you my bed again, Miss Swan, after all, it was pointless. As are you." She spat and her chest practically inflated, as if she had suddenly grown ten extra inches. "It was clearly a mistake, one I won't repeat."

Emma didn't know whether to smile at the fact that the Mayor was hurt that she hadn't slept by her side or yell at her stubbornness. Something about Regina's reaction sent a satisfactory feeling coursing through her.

"Are you mad that I didn't sleep with you?"

"Don't be absurd." Regina ridiculed. "I am simply reinforcing the fact that I fell asleep with you there and woke up alone, only to find you stretched across my couch."

Emma's lips pulled into a smile, which only further infuriated the Mayor. "If you're upset that I left you alone you can just say it."

"I quite enjoy being alone, Miss Swan, thank you very much. I was only under the impression that you were a woman of your word. Clearly, I was wrong." Regina pulled her chair back, leaned on the table and pushed herself up, groaning once her legs stretched. "If you don't mind, I have a town to run." She dragged herself past Emma who walked close behind her and caught her waist when Regina's knee failed to bend.

"Hold on, I'll help you." She muttered, positioning herself for Regina to drape an arm over her neck, only to find that she didn't do so.

"I did fine without you before, I can go back up alone, Sheriff." She carried on limping through the kitchen, reaching for the walls while Emma silently followed her. When Regina's knee failed to support her weight, she tumbled backwards and landed right into the blonde's arms with a muffled thud.

"I gotcha." Emma whispered into the dark hair that was now tickling her cheek as she tightened the grip around the woman's waist.

"Miss Swan-" Regina huffed, feeling her lungs travelling up to her throat as she realized that if she turned her head right, she'd be staring into emerald green. Damn her heart for not keeping its usual rhythm, she was sure that the blonde was able to hear it practically ripping through her chest.

They lingered in the same position for longer than they probably should, Regina trying to get her knee to work while Emma didn't seem to release the strong hold on her.

"I'm sorry." Emma mumbled, nudging the tip of her nose against an errant strand of dark hair.

She felt the mayor's chest tremble within her grasp. "What for?"

"Leaving you alone." Emma's thumbs now drew soft circles against the thin fabric of the mayor's robe. "And don't give me the crap about being used to it."

Regina chewed vigorously on her bottom lip. The hatred she felt for the blonde seemed now thinner than a single hair. Something warmed her otherwise icy chest and she couldn't help but melt into Emma's touch.

The mayor slowly shifted her position, leaning only in one foot and a half, she was now facing her arch enemy, green meeting brown, faces merely five inches from each other.

She could've sworn she'd seen Emma cock her head slightly to the side, and, unconsciously or not, she did the same, to the opposite side and ran a soft tongue over her bottom lip.

Emma's gaze fell. Regina's heart fluttered. Silence engulfed them in an overwhelming symphony of tiny gestures and hidden meanings. That's when she felt it. The unmistakable heat of a person's breath tickling her lips, meaning that any sense of personal space had completely vanished into whatever it was that they were doing. Regina felt it and, deep in her stomach, she knew what it meant, even if her mind failed to process the information.

Another inch closer and there was no turning back.

Another inch closer and there was no excuse strong enough to cover the deed.

Another inch closer and Emma's lips would be on the mayor's mouth, if only Regina hadn't rapidly blinked, screwed up her expression, cleared her throat and taken a painful step back, completely shattering the moment into a thousand little pieces.

What the hell was she _doing_?


End file.
